<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talks at 4am by Krystalmatsumiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650685">Talks at 4am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalmatsumiya/pseuds/Krystalmatsumiya'>Krystalmatsumiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>4am Wake Up [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalmatsumiya/pseuds/Krystalmatsumiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Roe/Ronald Speirs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>4am Wake Up [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, c’mon, Gene, how does it work?” Babe asked dragging his friend into a sitting position and swigging back on the bottle of beer he had been drinking. It had been six months since he had walked in on the Medic and the captain enjoying a romantic celebration and he had tried his best to avoid thinking about it as much as possible but the truth was he was as curious as all hell. They had been on deployment together and he had watched them like a hawk but neither one acted anything less than professional. It was like he had dreamt the cosy scene in the apartment except Spina and Renee had whispered to him about it when he helping out in the med-station. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Gene asked his brows creasing together as he looked at him with a pout. His nose was a little red from the cold but it made him look adorably cute.</p><p> </p><p>“You and Speirs, the bogeyman!” Babe chuckled a little at his own joke the effects of the alcohol he had consumed having had their affect. Gene gave him a glare before letting out a long suffering sigh and muttering;</p><p> </p><p>“I may be the platoon doctor but yer a little ole fer wanting the bird and the bees story, Heffron” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be a dick, Gene, I’m serious, I just wanna know...You must talk to him, right? I mean I love yer Gene but yer don’t like talking to no-one and Speirs, he’s like a robot they made to look good and forgot to put programming for speech”</p><p> </p><p>“He talks a lot, actually, we talk a lot. What are yer asking here babe? You wanna know how we do it? Well we go to bed, blow each other off and then he fucks me...Or sometimes I fuck him” Gene answered although not three sheets to the wind like babe he was obviously drunk enough to be chatty and Babe balked. Honestly he hadn’t thought about positions, not once not ever, though if he had he might have been forgiven for thinking that Speirs would solely be the one that did the fucking. He didn’t really know what it was like for gay couples but he couldn’t imagine Speirs feeling comfortable with somebody doing that. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay...Yeah, not that...I was thinking maybe...What do you talk about?”</p><p> </p><p>“What does Bill and Fran talk about? Or you and...Who's the girl you're with now? Mave? We talk about stuff, big stuff and not so big stuff. We talk about the future, if we have one outside the army, yer know? Ron wants ter adopt maybe, have some kids maybe work in a prison as a guard” Gene hummed and Babe could see that, Speirs would be a terrifying guard but a good one just like he was a great captain. He was surprised to learn that Speirs thought about life outside the army. He seemed to be life military but as he and gene both served it was probably harder for them to think about having a family as it would mean one of them giving up their lives now. </p><p> </p><p>“And what about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna head back to the Bayou, work in a clinic down there, do some good...I dunno...Kids would be nice, but...The south is still a ways behind, but it gets better every day I guess. Hell, I dunno, I mostly just want Ron. He’s not as scary as he wants people to think...He’s like a cat, I call him that, my little Tom Cat” Gene grinned happily and Babe realised that as they were talking Gene had been continuing to take drinks of the strong Southern rum and his face was a bright red. They were currently sitting in a childrens park, still dressed in uniform and Babe was suddenly fearful that there might be an MP van driving around. “He din’t have a family not really, his parents were both forces it was all he knew they left him with his aunt and made him act like a soldier. He were terrified of them finding out...About him not liking women, almost as scared as I was about tellin me<br/>
grandmama” </p><p> </p><p>“What did your Grandmama tell you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I aint saying its gonna be easy, folks round ‘ere don’t care for it much, but remember yer got me, yer hear me, Eugene, I can’t fight the world fer yer, but I’ll stand by yer” Gene answered with a fond distant smile his eyes glazed over from more than just drink as he brought his legs up and hugs his knees. The smile was something that Babe had only seen on his friends face once before and he remembered that it had been when he had seen Gene with Ron for the first time. </p><p> </p><p>“Yer got me too, Gene, and Captain Speirs and Spina and Renee...” Babe muttered nudging him with his arm and Gene gave a nod. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, thanks Babe, really ‘pricate it...Urgh...I’m out of rum”  </p><p> </p><p>“Think yer had too much already, should be getting yer back to yer man” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s with Nixon, Welsh, Lipton, Compton, and Winters, poker game” Gene shrugged slowly almost rolling onto his side and resting a head on his shoulder and Babe blinked before humming;</p><p> </p><p>“Major Winters plays Poker?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, he makes sure its all friendly and Nix doesn’t fall off the wagon again, c’mon, lets get outta ‘ere. It’s playground and I think I might be sick” Gene slid down the slide and landing with a bump on the soft play flooring. He had taken his bottle with him and Babe followed suit with his empty beer bottle. They left the park and continued their walk towards Gene’s apartment block. They had all but reached it when a vintage Benz rolled up beside them the driver side window rolling down. Babe was not surprised at all to see Speirs behind the wheel. “Tom Kitten!”</p><p> </p><p>“Genie, you’re drunk” </p><p> </p><p>“Just a teeny tiny bit” Gene answered grinning happily as he took two steps to the door and then leaned in pressing a kiss to his lips. Babe watched in morbid horror before Speirs sighed looking as scary as ever before he eventually chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“You taste of rum. Get in, you too private” </p><p> </p><p>Next part will be Speirs with Nixon and the others before he comes home</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron had changed Nixon noted as he drank his plain coffee. It wasn’t what he wanted or craved but it had been a struggle and his friends and former colleagues were all supporting him by staying tea total for the night and he was finding that he was still having fun even if it was by watching them tease Ron who was taking it all in his stride. </p><p>“You could have brought the Doc, Ronnie”</p><p>“He was meeting Private Heffron. I’m in” Ron said sliding the poker chips into the centre of the table and Nixon smirked wiggling his large eyebrows asking teasingly;</p><p>“You’re not jealous are you Sparkles?”</p><p>“Roe and Heffron seem to get on real, well” Harry added with a grin showing his large gapped teeth and Ron gave them a thin-lipped smile looking completely confident;</p><p>“Heffron is straighter than you are. You’re light Welsh, are you in?”</p><p>“Nah, I fold, Kitty will kill me if I took too much risk” Harry said with a sigh turning up his cards “Guess pretty guys like you don’t have the worries us regular guys do. Bet you were popular at school too, those cheek bones...”</p><p>“Jesus, Harry, you’re acting like you fancy him” Carwood Lipton laughed throwing in his chips the scar on his cheek becoming deeper as he grinned and Harry threw his arms up in the air.</p><p>“What if I do? Tall dark and drop dead sexy. Bet you never went a day without having your dick sucked” Harry whined and Nixon sort of agreed with him. If it was anyone but Ron, he would have been sure that’s what would have happened but Ron wasn’t like other people. He was serious to the extreme and awkward somewhat oblivious to his own looks unless he thought he could charm somebody. His face had closed in on itself now becoming cagy and guarded.</p><p>“I went to an all-boys military school” He muttered with a shrug a thin line of pink creeping up his neck and Nixon found that Dick had inched closer to the table his best disapproving father face on.</p><p>“Yeah, but you like that right?”</p><p>“Harry, we are playing cards, not truth or dare like a bunch of high schoolers” Nixon muttered having the horrible feeling that if he kept pushing, they were going to find out something that nobody wanted to know. He wasn’t sure how it was possible but there was a very real chance that Ron hadn’t had other partners before Roe.</p><p>“You and Kitty out of the honeymoon phase, Harry?” Buck Compton asked with a laugh his oddly bright blue eyes dancing in his face under his blonde curls. The question made Harry forget his questioning as he waxed poetic about Kitty and the game continued until Ron had cleaned them all out and everyone started filing out.</p><p>“Hey, Ron, can you wait?” Nixon asked and the young captain gave a nod hanging back even as he fiddled with the keys to a Benz Nixon had sold him a year or two ago. Dick stayed as well helping clean up in his patient way. “Harry can be an arsehole but he doesn’t mean anything by it”</p><p>“Didn’t think he did” Ron shrugged his hair freeing itself from the brushed side parting causing a lock of hair to escape and flop over his eye making him look a hell of a lot younger. “Thanks for worrying but, it’s fine...I didn’t exactly have the most normal upbringing and I wasn’t interested in the same things people my age were. But I am okay.  Can I go now?”</p><p>“Yeah, um...Sure, see you later, Sparkles” Nixon sad slowly scratching the back of his neck. He was happy that the captain had found someone, he really was but by god he was terrified if it all went wrong. Who the hell would be able to stop him then?</p><p>*-*-*</p><p>Ron drove carefully. The car could move but it was late and he was tired. As much as he wanted to see Gene, he could easily imagine the scowl he would get from his lover if he got into an accident. As he drove, he thought about the conversation he had had with Nixon and Harry. It was true, at school he had had plenty of opportunities to fool around but he was removed from it, partly from fear of what his parents would say if they knew and partly because they were...Beneath him on some level.</p><p> He couldn’t connect with them, with anyone, anyone until Gene. Gene with his serious and gentle ways, Gene with the stubborn, fearless way he had at dressing down even senior officers not caring if they would discharge him not that they would. Gene who could happily sit with him in silence for entire day or on other times talk for hours about fishing on the Bayou and his Grandmama. Gene who had never even once been afraid of him. He and Gene were the same. </p><p>His thin lips had curved into a smile which grew wider as he saw his lover walking unsteadily beside the lanky ginger who had his arm around his waist for support. Even seeing that, he wasn’t jealous, even if Heffron were gay he wouldn’t be jealous, Gene wouldn’t hurt him. He pulled up beside the two men, Gene dissolving into a huge drunken happy smile as he walked away from  Heffron and almost honest to god giggled as he said the stupid nickname he had given him;</p><p>“Tom Kitten” </p><p>“Genie, you’re drunk” he hummed his tone bland and non judgmental even if Heffron was looking like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.</p><p>“Just a teeny tiny bit” Gene agreed taking the last two steps to the car before pressing his lips to his. Ron relaxed into it his tongue running around the sweet mouth for a moment before he chuckled and pulled back. </p><p>“You taste like rum” He chuckled “Get in, you too Private”</p><p>“Um...I’m good! I can go...”</p><p>“Get in” Ron huffed again as Gene climbed into the back seat and wrapped his arms around him from behind. It was painfully awkward given the high headrest but it felt good. He kissed the hands for a moment. Gene was his only lover but that was okay. He only needed Gene even if their lives seemed to get busy at 4am.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope that this was okay, Ron's pov was hard forr me &gt;.&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>